


Be Here Now

by katy15307



Series: Be Here Now 1997 [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Oasis (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: The Doctor and Rose think they're going to Andy Warhol's soup cans exhibit but the TARDIS takes them elsewhere as usual.





	Be Here Now

“Right then, here we are, July 1962, the Ferus Gallery in Los Angeles.” the Doctor announced as he pulled levers until the TARDIS loudly materialised in their destination, hopefully somewhere discreet. The last thing they wanted was to walk out in the middle of the exhibit.  
“I can’t believe we’re gonna meet Andy Warhol!” Rose said excitedly.  
She wore a patterned 60s dress for the occasion while the Doctor wore his usual brown pinstriped suit.   
“No time like the present.” the Doctor said striding towards the door and Rose followed.  
The doors swung open to a loading area, they were immediately confronted by a man stood staring, hardly noticing his cigarette was burning almost to his fingers.  
“H, how did ya do that?” was the first question that sprung from his lips. “What are ya doing back here? It’s crew only.”  
The Doctor and Rose exchanged looks. He spoke Mancunian, he wore a hoodie, jeans and trainers, this wasn’t 1960s LA at all although he did have a 60’s mop top for hair.  
“We’re making a habit of this.” the Doctor commented with a cheeky smile.  
“Yeah.” Rose answered, a little annoyed that she’d now missed seeing the Blockheads, Elvis and Andy Warhol. “Where are we then?”  
“I don’t know.” the Doctor said ever excited by the thrill of these misplaced adventures.  
“What d’you mean where are you? Y’just walked in here!” the man exclaimed. “How’d you get that box in here?”  
“It’s where we landed.” the Doctor answered as though that was a perfectly normal answer for the man to hear. “When are we then?”  
The man furrowed his eyebrows. “Have you had a knock on the head recently?”  
“Oh, yes, I may have done so where and when are we exactly?” the Doctor scratched his head.  
“8th June 1991, Alexandra Palace, London.” he told them boredly.   
“Always London.” Rose said, somehow they always seemed to find themselves right back in the capital.   
“Look, if you’ve had an accident here I’m gonna have to do the paperwork so what’s your names, what’s happened?” Noel questioned despite being hugely reluctant to deal with it.   
“No, no accident to report. I’m the Doctor, this is Rose.” the Doctor told the man before telling rose “Only twenty nine years out.”  
“And how many miles?” she responded.  
“Noel.” the man responded with his name, ignoring their weird chat. “You’ve gotta get your box outta here before the band gets off stage and we’ve got to pile their shit into the vans and be off.” the man ordered half arsed.  
“Has there been anything unusual going on recently, Noel?” the Doctor questioned since there was always a reason for the TARDIS bringing them to the wrong time and place.  
“Only this.” Noel waved towards them and the police box.  
The Doctor decided they were best off getting on their way quickly, they could still go to the exhibition if the TARDIS got it right second try. He pushed the door open. “Okay, sorry to disturb you. We’ll be on our way.”  
“Woah, what’s all that?” Noel said walking forward to get a better look inside the TARDIS.  
It looked alien, all weird brown structures and a greenish glow coming from a tube in the middle of the room, he could say with certainty he’d seen nothing like this before.  
He took one last puff on his cigarette before stamping it out. They allowed him to enter, they waited to hear his amazement at the box that was significantly bigger on the inside, they got a thrill every time they got to see a new reaction. He said nothing.  
The Doctor started his speech on his magnificent time machine, attempting to bring out the stranger’s excitement as Noel strolled towards the console in the middle of the room.   
“I’m trippin’.” he muttered as he started inputting things, pulling levers, testing out the many different controls.   
He didn’t know what to make of it, it wasn’t like any of it was actually going to do anything despite what he’d seen with his own eyes, a Police Box can’t do anything. He was hardly listening to the Doctor and neither the Doctor or Rose had noticed what Noel was doing.  
The machine suddenly whirred into life. The Doctor stopped talking and rushed over to the console. “What have you done?!”  
“What? It’s just making noises now.” Noel shrugged.  
“The TARDIS is taking us somewhere, tell me exactly what you did.” the Doctor said dead serious, almost panicky.  
Noel shrugged again. “Just pressed a few things, what’s the big deal?”  
“We could be ANYWHERE in time and space, that’s the big deal!” the Doctor yelled.  
Noel scoffed, not believing they’d actually gone anywhere. “Make it go somewhere else then.”  
“It’s not that simple!”  
“Doctor.” Rose hurried over to them to try to calm him down. “It can’t be that bad, can it? We’ve already been to the end of the universe.”  
They’d already seen things Rose never imagined she’d see and the TARDIS took the strict instruction of a timelord to work, there was no way Noel could’ve done it sucessfully first time.  
“You, stand over there, far away from my console.” he ordered to Noel, pointing away. “While I try to work out what you’ve done.”  
Noel did as he was told and Rose stood by the Doctor’s side as he tried to figure out where and when they were thanks to the idiot human.  
“Why not just walk out the fuckin’ door and see like y’did on me?” Noel suggested but the Doctor and Rose weren’t listening.  
He didn’t appreciate being ignored and took it upon himself to walk out. The door creaked open, the doctor turned and shouted, ordering him not to go outside but a head strong person like Noel doesn’t take orders from some bossy randomer who was acting like a complete weirdo.   
He saw a living room, a pretty big one, well furnished, big TV and stereo system, all cutting edge technology, nothing cheap. It looked like a room from his time, mostly familiar stuff, he’d definitely not sent them back a hundred years or to another planet.  
“Looks normal to me.” he commented as the Doctor and Rose followed him into the room.   
The doctor looked around, tasted the air. “I’d say it’s 19… 90… 6.”  
“28th July 1996.” Noel picked up a newspaper from the pile on the coffee table.  
They looked through the newspapers (making sure to discard the Sun from their search, it must have been bought by mistake by the homeowner's assistant because no one wants to read that rag) attempting to find out what was going on at the time.  
“What the fuck? That’s me and Our Kid.” Noel pointed out the paparazzi photo of them accompanying some article about them, going on about upcoming gigs at Loch Lomond and Knebworth, it reported just how much demand there was for the band, how famous they were but keenly implied the brothers’ tumultuous relationship. “That makes no sense.”  
The Doctor suddenly looked worried realising he’d bought himself a few years into his own future. “We need to go.”  
“No, we fucking don’t.” Noel protested. “I need answers.”  
“You can’t know what happens in your own timeline, you’re gonna alter the fabric of time, create time paradoxes.” the Doctor told him before going on about all that space and time nonsense again which Noel couldn’t begin to understand or care about.  
“I knew he looked familiar.” Rose smirked.  
She didn’t recognise him too much because he looked a lot different in 2005 the last time she saw him to the 1991 version stood in front of her.  
“How?” Noel asked. “I’m just a roadie, when this tour finishes I’m back to construction until I can get on another tour. I’m not band material, this can’t be real.”  
“You are, you and your brother…” Rose stopped talking after a warning look from the Doctor.  
Noel scoffed. “Liam? I’d never work with him, he don’t even fuckin’ like good music! What would he do? All he is, is a cocky little shit.”   
“He sings your songs.” Rose told him. “You sing some wicked tunes too but it’s mainly him.”   
The Doctor’s stress levels were going through the roof but he couldn’t gain control of the situation.  
“I don’t sing, I’m not a frontman, I don’t want to be on stage in front of everyone.” Noel told her, letting his shyness show.   
“Not at first but then you take the lead on…”  
“ROSE! Stop!” the Doctor yelled, he couldn’t risk Noel finding anything else out. “That’s it, we’re done here, get back in the TARDIS now!”   
“But…” Noel attempted to protest wanting, needing to know so much more.  
“No, now!” the Doctor ordered like a bossy parent.  
“Alright.” Noel sighed. “Take me back.”  
As the Doctor and Rose walked into the TARDIS Noel very quickly ripped the article from the newspaper and stuffed it in his pocket before following them.  
“What was that place?”  
“Think it was Supernova Heights.” Rose answered without thinking.  
The Doctor sighed with frustration as he set the TARDIS to take Noel back to where they found him and then maybe he and Rose could get back to their adventures in peace.  
Noel left the TARDIS right where he started the night, telling them he’d see them in the next one and watched as the TARDIS dematerialised before his eyes.  
He read the article in more detail as he waited around for the band finishing their gig. He knew he had to be careful to make sure it wasn’t seen by anybody else but it gave him a new outlook and a new goal, once the tour was over and he had returned home maybe he would see if his brother could sing and would be willing to work with him on this.   
He thought hard about the songs he’d been writing for years and wondered if they were the songs his and Liam’s future selves were singing. He wished Rose had been able to tell him some more, she would’ve told him everything if she wasn’t under the thumb of that doctor but he already knew far more than he thought he was going to learn tonight.  
He’d seen a snapshot of what could be and now he had dream and songs to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> ay I've created a paradox.
> 
> Couldn't decide between Tennant and Capaldi (cos that coulda been a very sweary Malcolm Tucker job but I've not seen The Thick of It) but someone is already doing a Capaldi with now Liam and 2009 (which I wish was updated more) and there's the fact that Tennant's the best.
> 
> Where to send them somewhere/ time where there's something big but not too obvious (like Knebworth) going on in the Be Here Now era and no brotherly bust up was tough so it's just a bit of a random date just before Liam's engagement.
> 
> I tried for the last few days to have like Oasis free/ writing any Oasis free days to try to reset and get back to writing, guess it worked a bit.
> 
> The Girl in the Dirty Shirt and It's Getting Better (Man!!) still haven't gotten any further, got nothing for Fade In-Out and Don’t Go Away but we are close to finishing the album and I've started a few SotSoG.


End file.
